


Two Face

by Trademarkian



Series: The Gotham City Musical I Never Wrote [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Angst, Gen, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 14:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18100550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trademarkian/pseuds/Trademarkian
Summary: Takes place after the accident. Harvey's descent and ultimate destabilization. Original song lyrics I wrote!





	Two Face

**Author's Note:**

> So for a while i was planning out an entire musical based on the gotham rogues, and wrote a few songs for each of my favorite characters.  
> I can write lyrics, but not sheet music. So in a sense this is a "cover" rather than a true original song.  
> 

TWO FACE sung to the tune of “Michael in the Bathroom” from Be More Chill

Regular: Harvey  
**Bold: Twoface**  
_Italic: Bruce Wayne/Batman_

I am hanging on the edge of a ledge where I could fall  
And a voice inside is telling me to just jump and end it all  
Broken boundaries lead to discord between me myself and I  
Coming from inside where I cannot hide no difference between truth and a lie

Everything felt fine when the distinction was clear  
Now I can’t deny there’s another half here!

Now I’m just running from myself  
It’s not good for my health but I will gladly make that sacrifice  
Face to face with my problems  
Will I ever solve them is a question that I won’t ask twice

With my demons on display life won’t be the same  
And the part of me that only ever caused me pain!  
Is now screaming in my ear  
As I hold back all the tears and  
Now my only fear is for myself  
All by myself

Tried to hide him but he’s out there now just destroying the life that I had  
Memories from way back hit me like a sack  
I don’t know if I should laugh or be sad

And I hear a faint cry someone’s calling out to me  
_I can help you can you hear me?_  
And my feelings fade and are replaced with rage  
Now there’s no best friend out there to see the best in me!

Now it’s just Harvey losing his mind  
Fate has never been kind to the broken, to the lost at sea  
Harvey falling apart  
Tearing up his own heart into pieces  
Till nothing’s left of me

I tried to keep myself in check until the day I die  
But now it’s overflowing and I’m trying not to cry  
I’m just Harvey who’s a lost cause  
Grasping at the last straws  
Trying to escape insanity

Stop stop stop stop  
There’s gonna find me out soon  
Stop stop stop stop  
Oh hell no stop this monsoon  
STOP STOP STOP STOP  
It sucks to be a total mess  
STOP STOP STOP  
But it feels good you must confess  
Bang bang bang bang  
The gun sounds like a symphony  
Bang bang bang bang  
Oh no they’re coming after me  
Crash crash crash crash  
Totaled another stolen car  
And I am falling very far  
The damage is already done  
And I am kind of **...having fun**

And I can’t help but yearn  
For a different time  
And then I look in the mirror  
And what once is clear is now dirty as a crime just

*muffled crying*  
Looking through me  
Is there a sadder sight than -  
*hums*  
I can never go home  
**Listen Harvey  
You know I’m always right**

And even with two halves of me  
I still feel incomplete  
**You’ll spend your life behind steel bars  
You’re just another freak!**

Now there’s people that I don’t know  
Calling me a psycho  
**Hit em with a crowbar**  
Don’t know who my friends are  
Life has never been fair  
_Harvey are you out there?_

**Harvey doesn’t need you  
He’s got me**

Someone help me  
Want to be free  
From half of me

Everybody knows about my face  
And the half of me that’s been replaced

**Author's Note:**

> Link to original song: https://youtu.be/Dj1P-5Ey4dU


End file.
